Hold On
by CrazeeBabee xo
Summary: When you love someone, but they break your heart, can u give up on love? Do you have the faith to restart? xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm this didn't take long at all to write.**

it kinda just CAME to me. but i like it. i think. ehh who cares what i think. 

* * *

_Don't think about it. Deep breaths, that's all that matters. You're going to make it._

Thoughts similar to these went through Miley's mind as she walked through the large crowd.

_So what if things don't work. So what? Don't think about it. Just keep walking._

One foot in front of the other. Eyes ahead. It will be fine.

_Miley Stewart! Don't you ever think it won't work! It will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen._

"Um, excuse me?" She said timidly to the bodyguard. He looked down at her with dark eyes that seemed tired. "Can I please…" She took a deep breath. "Can I please talk to Nick Jonas?" The bodyguard coughed into his hand.

"Name." he said simply.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not on the guest list but if you just told him someone wanted to see him I'm sure he wouldn't mind I know him." She said, flustered and scared.

"Name." He repeated, his tone unchanged. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Miley Stewart." She whispered. He looked down at her, his eyes seeming much more alert.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to speak to you. Now, or ever." Big Rob said coldly.

"But sir _please _this is important!" She begged. He turned away from her, and faced the crowd.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." He said, not making eye contact. She stood there, shocked. Then, she turned around, and started weaving her way through the maze of people.

_So what if it didn't work out. It doesn't matter. _

But that couldn't stop the tears from coming.

**10 Years Earlier**

"Daddy!!" Miley whined. "Listen to my new song!!" Robby Ray sighed, and but his paper down.

"Go ahead Miles." He said wearily.

_Just the time the shadows call  
I undress my mind and dare you to follow  
Paint a portrait of my mystery  
Only close my eyes and you are here with me  
A nameless face to think I see  
To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone  
A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of  
My own devices...  
Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of __One Sweet Love__?_

"Miles that's amazing, it really is, but I need to work on something important." Her dad interrupted her singing. Miley sighed, and walked over to her daddy.

"Work?" She asked with a concerned voice. Her dad didn't even smile.

"Something like that." He muttered. She frowned, and tried to read over his shoulder. He caught her, and sent her to play outside. "The fresh air is good for you baby." She walked outside, and saw her neighbors, Joe and Kevin playing outside.

"Joe Joe!" She called. Joe looked up, and frowned.

"Mileyyy…call me Joe!" He complained. Seven year olds could not be humiliated like that. Miley giggled, and said,

"Is Nicky there?" Kevin shook his head.

"He's on a play date with Jeremy. **(A/N totally random name. No significant person or celeb in this story)** Sorry!" Miley shrugged.

"Can I come over? Daddy's 'working' and wants me to 'get some fresh air'." She asked. Joe nodded. Miley skipped over, and looked at the three foot fence.

"Joe Joe, its to high. Help me over it!" She demanded. Joe stomped over so he could be face to face with her.

"Stop calling me Joe Joe Miles, and I'll help you over." He said. She sighed.

"Fine. Just help me." She gave in. Joe reached over the fence and lifted her up and over.

"Thanks…Joe Joe." She said slyly, and watched in amusement as Joe got angry.

"Miley Stewart I'm gonna get you!" He yelled.

"You gotta _catch_ me first!" She dared, and sprinted towards the house. She could sense that he was right on her tail, so she ran into the closest room; Nicks.

_Click._

The door was locked, and Miley heard Joe's calls from directly outside the room.

"You cant stay in there forever!" Miley giggled, and walked around Nick's room. She wrinkled her nose at the old Transformer and Power Ranger toys. She preferred a Barbie doll and her Polly Pockets to keep her company. Then she saw a notebook labeled, DO NOT READ!! She smiled, and walked over to it. She picked it up, and opened to the first page.

_**Hi Book.**_

_**I just moved to a new house. I live next to a girl. She's pretty.**_

_**Bye!**_

Miley looked at the book, and laughed. Was the new girl her. Boys these days… they were just falling for her so quickly. But it was ok, because she knew she was pretty. Next page.

_**Hello.**_

_**Joe stole my ice cream today. I got mad at him and yelled. Mommy sent me to my room.**_

_**Bye.**_

Miley actually remembered that day. She was next door, drawing with chalk on her driveway, and she could see the whole spectacle over her fence. She skipped a few pages, and then read/

_**Hi again.**_

_**I think I really like Miley. One day, when I grow up, I want her to be my wife, and I want to kiss her. Maybe she'll kiss me now, if I ask her nicely. I'm glad we're friends. She's nice.**_

_**Bye.**_

Miley looked up at the window, and saw the driveway still empty. This was an interesting book that Nicky had. She especially liked the parts about her. She flipped through until she found another one about her.

_**Hi.**_

_**Miley yelled at me today. She said that if I wasn't nice her, our relationship would end. I wasn't sure what she meant when she said relationship. But I'm sure its good.**_

_**Bye.**_

Miley didn't know what relationship meant either. But she had heard it on a show her mommy was watching. "Oh no honey," Her mom had said when she caught her watching it with her. "Not for you."

_**Me again.**_

_**I'm scared because I don't think or don't know if Miley likes me. She always is being like a friend.**_

_**Bye.**_

Miley frowned, and put down the book. Did she like Nick? She sighed, and sat on his bed. She heard a car engine, and saw Nick walk out of his car. Quickly and quietly, she snuck out his door, down the steps, and into the backyard.

"Hi Nicky!" She screamed.

"Hey Miles!" He responded. She bounded past him and back into her yard.

"You missed me! I'll come play tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok!" He called. She ran back into her house, and found her daddy asleep on the couch. She tip-toed over, and glanced at the paper in front of him. Although she was an astonishingly good reader, there were very few words she could understand.

_Hospital Bill……Sick……Tess Stewart……Cancer……Dying shortly……about three months……pay or can not help……_

Miley froze. What did all those together mean? Was her mommy dying? Was she leaving her? All of a sudden, she room spun. Miley ran over to the couch, and laid down. She pushed all the bad thoughts out of her head, and only thought of Nicky.

She fell asleep within moments.

**5 Years Earlier**

"_Miley Destiny Stewart get down here!" _Her father called. Miley winced. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"Coming daddy…" She grumbled. She took her time walking down the creaky, old steps, and eventually arrived in the kitchen where her father was waiting.

"Care to explain this to me?" Her dad demanded. Miley was confused.

"Explain….what?" But then she saw it. The note she had written. It wasn't real, but if she ever needed it, she had it handy. It was a spur of the moment thing. She had read it and reread it so many times she had it memorized.

_Dear Loved ones,_

_Most would never consider doing what I'm about to do. Only a great amount of sadness could will someone to take this extreme measure. But think about it, I'm pretty sad. My best friend moved, my Nicky is mad at me, and my mother is dying. My goldfish just died, I get in so much trouble by all the teachers for no reason, and my one love has decided to not love me back. Don't be alarmed, but this is how it's meant to be. By the time you read this, I should be gone. I love you all, and please don't forget about me._

_Love forever, Miley._

"Oh…that. Please daddy let me explain!" She rushed. He cut her off.

"What were you thinking?? Were you honestly thinking of doing this? Killing yourself?" He questioned. His face was angry, but his eyes were sad.

"Oh daddy I'm so, so sorry! I just was very upset and it was just something! I didn't actually plan to carry it out! I'm sorry!" She cried.

"If you're really upset, we can get a counselor!! We can find someone for you to talk to without feeling uncomfortable. But Miley, this is not the answer!" He yelled. She was crying too hard to respond. She just managed to shake her head, and mouth I'm sorry over and over again. "Come here baby." He said, quieter this time. She slowly walked forward, and leaned into his hug.

"Everything is going to be ok. You just wait. Your momma's gonna be fine, Nick will never stop liking you, and you can keep in contact with Mandy. Shhh…stop cryin baby." She took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

_It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. _

If only she could really believe that.

**3 Years Earlier**

"We gather here today to mourn the death of a loved one…." She drowned the priest out. She couldn't stop staring at her momma's open casket. Her face, half smiling, even when she's….gone. She couldn't bring herself to say the D word. Her face to be frozen in that position for the rest of eternity. She noticed everyone around her rise, and she followed suit. A song was playing, she couldn't really make out what it was. She tried to listen closely, but she couldn't hear. Then she heard her daddy next to her, humming, and it all became clear. It was Claire De Lune, her lullaby. A quiet sob, escaped her lips, and there was no stopping the tears from there.

2 hours later, the funeral was finally over, and Miley was sitting in her room. She glared at her cell phone, as if it were it's fault she got the call from the hospital. She shifted her attention to the window. There were stars lining the sky, making it look gorgeous. Miley sighed, and laid her head on the window pane.

"Momma? Can you hear me?" She said gently. "I'm not sure exactly, what the rules are with a…a death." The words escaped her lips. Death. Her momma was dead. "Can you still hear me? I hope so. Momma, I really need you. I love you, momma. How am I supposed to go though life without you? In one year, I'll be a teenager. With no one to care for me but Daddy. I'm sure he'll do a fine job, but you're the only one who I could _really _talk to. Who will ever _really _understand. Daddy can't talk right now. I think he's asleep. Or something like that. Can you visit Momma? If it's not to much trouble, that is. Or maybe…I could visit you. Temporarily, of course. I have to go, Momma. I'm real tired." She was about to pull her head away, when one last thing came to mind. "If there's…anything you can do, to help me see you. Please do it. I need you. I love you Momma. I love you." She pulled her head away from the window, and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep whispering _I love you._

**1 Month Earlier**

**From: Nick**

**Miles, where have u been??**

Miley looked at the message, and slammed her phone shut. She couldn't deal with him right now. She had something else planned.

"Are you ready?" She looked up, and saw Jake looking down at her. She looked at her phone, and pulled the battery out.

"Now I am." She got up, and picked up her purse. "How do I look?" She asked, only half joking. He pulled her in for a silent kiss.

"Amazing."

"What time is it, Miley? I don't want to miss our reservation." Miley sighed, and shuffled through her purse for her phone. Putting the battery back in, she turned it on. It made that weird Harry Potter theme tone, and then vibrated once.

"5:49" She said.

"Alright, we've got eleven minutes. We should be fine."

_VVVV……VVVV……VVVV_

Her phone vibrated three times, signaling she got three text messages.

**From: Nick**

**Miley, r u ignoring me?**

She bit her lip.

**From: Nick**

**We need 2 talk. Call me plz**

"Ohh…" she whispered.

**From: Nick**

**Call me now.**

She sighed, and put her phone delicately back into her purse.

"Everything alright?" Jake asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine! Oh look, we're here!" They filed out of the bus, and went into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Modern Pizza! How may I help you today?" Said the all to perky hostess.

"We have a reservation. I believe Ryan is the name? Maybe Jake Ryan?" Jake suggested. She glanced down her list, and found the name.

"Right this way!" They followed her to their table, and took their seats across from each other. Miley looked into his blue eyes, and smiled. She felt bad for what she was doing to Nick, but he said they shouldn't be together. He told Kevin that they never really were meant to be, but he felt bad for her. But as much as she loved Jake's eyes, she found herself wishing she were staring into a pair of deep, chocolate eyes.

"I tell ya Miles, the pizza here is to _die _for." He bragged. She giggled, and leaned closer to him.

"Just the way I like it."

Two hours later, they were standing in front of the restaurant, waiting for the bus.

"If I eat one more bite of food, I swear I will explode!" She laughed. He smiled, and all of a sudden pulled her close to him. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"What would you do if I told you I really, really liked you?" He whispered into her ear. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she did the next best thing. Pulled him ever closer for a kiss. His lips against hers…hers against his…it was unbelievable. Like nothing she'd ever experienced before. But the whole time, she was imagining another pair of lips. She slowly pulled away, and found she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She was about to walk away, when she heard someone call,

"Miley?" She turned around to see a very confused Nick Jonas standing there. Then his face got angry. "I knew something was going on!!" He turned around and started walking away.

"Nick wait!!" She called after him, but he was already gone.

Already gone. From the restaurant, and from her life.

* * *

**For those of you who already read this, sorry about the Cyrus/Stewart thing. LOL. well then. ok so anyways, i really want u ppl 2 review!! PLEASE im BEGGING U!! plzzz??  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good feeling about this, I have. Getting into this, I am.**

**Excuse me, generating my inner Yoda. It always helps.**

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Nick's heart beat in time with the bassist for his opening act. It just wouldn't stop, he could hear it in his ears.

Or maybe it was from the pretty brunette who broke his heart just one month earlier? Maybe.

All of a sudden he heard Big Rob do his usual, "Name" comment to the crazed fan who was outside his door. The answer was one that made is heart come to a sudden stop.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not on the guest list but if you just told him someone wanted to see him I'm sure he wouldn't mind I know him." He heard her ramble aimlessly. She seemed so nervous, he almost smiled.

Almost.

Big Rob insisted, and she finally said her name in a low whisper. So low, in fact, that Nick couldn't hear it. But it didn't really matter. He knew who it was in a second.

Miley Destiny Stewart.

Big Rob sent her away, and Nick could envision her face as she walked away. Nick almost wanted to go out and stop her, but he didn't. There was something holding him back.

"Thank you LA! Now introducing…THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" The crowd went wild as the opening act announced them. A frantic stage lady flew around the corner. She had dyed blond hair and heavy eye makeup.

"60 seconds!!" She yelled into Kevin's ear. He flinched, and turned to her.

"OKAY!" He yelled back. She scurried away. Joe was laughing in the corner, and Nick was sitting on the other side of the room. Under a normal circumstance, he would have laughed. But he didn't feel like it. Not now. Joe noticed his face, and he sighed.

"What do I do?" Nick asked lamely.

"I can't help you, lil bro. This is _your _problem to figure out. Not mine." Nick rolled his eyes. Joe could be so…_Joe. _He had the perfect girlfriend, Taylor Swift. They'd been going out for what seemed like forever.

"Thanks. Just…" He rubbed his eyes. "Thanks." He said again. He walked away. The stage lady came over again, this time to Joe.

"Time to go!! GO GO GO!!" She screeched. Joe stared at her, and whipped out his wallet.

"How much do I have to pay you to _shut up!_" He pulled out two 20s. The lady glared at him, then snatched the money and walked away.

"Lets go, ma brothas." Kevin said. Nick nodded slowly.

_Let's do this. I can do this. _We _can do this. _

He snatched up his guitar, and quickly strode passed Kevin.

"Listen man, I don't know how good I'm gonna be tonight." He said to Joe as he passed him. Joe stopped him.

"What? No, no you're gonna be _great. _No, actually, you're gonna be the best!" He said, getting louder and louder on each demand.

"C'mon man, I'm sorry. I can't really do this. You can take the lead, I'll be out for a while." Nick protested, and tried to turn the other way.

"No! Get back here! Where the hell do you think you're going! Man, we are the _Jonas Brothers! _Us! We! Me, you, and Kevin. And it will stay that way until we get older!" Nick shook his head.

"Na man. Seriously. Not tonight." Joe just stared at him for a second, and then sent a punch to his face. "What the-" Nick started as he held his bleeding lip. Kevin ran over and pulled Joe away.

"Not now. We've got a show to play." He turned to Nick. "Please man? We're here. We gotta do this." Nick squeezed his eyes shut, and rubbed his head.

"Fine. But I need a break." Joe glared at him, and stalked out. Kevin glanced back at him, and walked out to. Nick was alone in the room for a couple of seconds, and then followed after him.

What did he have to loose?

**10 Years Earlier **

"Nick, come on!! Can't you stay longer?" Jeremy whined. Nick sighed. Being five was very demanding sometimes. His mom and Jeremy's mom had been in the kitchen talking for a while, and Nick just wanted to go home.

"Sorry Jeremy. Maybe another time ok?" Jeremy sighed, and plopped down on the couch. The truth was, Nick really wanted to get home so he could see Miley again.

"Ok. But next time you gotta stay longer." Jeremy insisted. Nick nodded, and walked towards the living room to where his mom was.

"I'm ready to go mommy." He said, holding out his arms so she would pick him up.

"Alright Nicky, lets get you home." His mom said, scooping him up. They exchanged goodbyes with Jeremy and his mom, and went out to the car. After he was all buckled in his car seat, his mom started driving back home.

"How was your time with Jeremy?" His mom asked.

"Good. We played cars! I was the monster truck, and so Jeremy was the fire engine. And then we went upstairs into his mommy's room and tried on some clothes!" He said happily. That was the funnest part of the trip. His mom looked at him in the rearview mirror and raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Nicky don't do that again. What did you try on?" He thought about it. He didn't understand why his mommy was so angry. They didn't do anything bad!

"Um… a really pretty dress, umm….I think some shirts and pants, maybe. Oh, and shoes." He finished. His mom looked annoyed.

"Nicky, honey, what did the dress look like?" She asked nervously.

"It was kind of…white. And really pretty and big." He said. He was pretty sure that was it. But then he remembered something. "And it was in a clear case. Like from plastic."

"Oh my gosh. Nicky, that was her _wedding _dress! Honey, don't ever do that again ok? To _anyone _or _anyone's _mommy. Understand?" Nick could feel himself start to cry.

"I'm sorry mommy! It was an accident! I won't do it again." He promised. She smiled back at him, and nodded.

"It's ok. I'm just going to call Jeremy's mommy and let him know." She pulled out her slick crazr and called Jeremy's mom.

_That was a pretty wedding dress. When me and Miley get married, she should have that dress. _He thought. Because they were going to get married soon. He already bought her a ring when him and his brothers went to the corner store. Their mom had given them each a dollar, and Nick found the perfect ring for Miley. All he needed was to make sure she likes him back. They pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, mama!" Nick yelled as he ran down the driveway to see if Miley was over. All of a sudden, she was right in front of him.

"Hi Nicky!" She screamed.

"Hey Miles!" He responded. She bounded past him and back into her yard.

"You missed me! I'll come play tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok!" He replied as he watched her leave. He sighed, and walked up to his room. Joe was standing by his door.

"Tell your little friend to stop calling me Joe Joe. It's a baby name." He insisted. Nick looked at him and nodded.

"I'll remember that." He went in his room, and immediately noticed something. His book was moved. And it was opened.

_Oh no!_

"Joey! Was Miley in my room?" Nick demanded. Joe nodded.

"I chased her." He said simply. Nick groaned and ran over to his open notebook.

_**Me again.**_

_**I'm scared because I don't think or don't know if Miley likes me. She always is being like a friend.**_

_**Bye.**_

She knows. She knows everything. Maybe that was the best time to give her the ring. He reached under his pillow, and pulled it out. It was still just as pink, and just as shiny.

But when he ran over to her house and looked in her window, he saw her and her daddy asleep on the couch.

_Another time. _

**5 Years Earlier**

He was sitting in his room, using his computer that was a hand-me-down from his brother. He glanced out the window, and saw Miley crying in her dad's arms. He immediately sprung up.

_Oh God no. Please don't let it be her mother. Anything but that. _

As he was running down the hall, he ran into Kevin.

"Slow down there, baby brother. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Did Tish die?" He asked, still running. Kevin stared at him for a moment, and then ran after him.

"I'm not sure. But I don't know." They ran over to the fence, and hopped over it quickly. They both stuck their noses over the rim of the window.

"I don't see her anywhere." Kevin whispered.

"Who Miley? She's right there." Nick responded, equally as quiet. He got a slap in the back of the head a response. "Ok…ow!" He yelled.

"Shh!! No I was talking about her mom." Kevin whispered harshly. Nick nodded slowly, understanding.

"Do you think…" Nick didn't want to finish the sentence. Kevin sighed, and didn't respond. They both watched as Robby Ray turned his head to look out the window, and saw their faces.

"Crap." Nick muttered. Kevin gave him a little look. He responded with a symbol of a phone. They turned around and ran back home as fast as they left. They dialed the familiar number, and heard it dial for a moment.

"Hey ya'll." Robby Ray said, sounding tired.

"What happened Mr. Stewart?" Kevin asked nervously. Nick waited in the chair, hoping the news wouldn't be so upsetting. "She did _what!?" _Kevin yelled, sounding shocked. Nick jumped up, and started demanding to know what happened.

"What did she do? Her mom? Miley? What happened?" He questioned. Kevin stuck a finger up, representing _one minute please! _Nick sat back, and bit his nails. He only did that when he was really nervous.

"Alright sir. No, I won't tell anyone." Nick jumped up to protest, and Kevin mouthed _Sit down, you don't count. _ He slowly sat down. "Thanks sir. Good luck, and I'm sorry." Kevin hung up the phone, and looked out the window to the Stewart residence. Nick wanted to be patient, he really did, but he couldn't take it.

"Come on man don't keep me waiting. What happened?" He insisted. Kevin walked over to him, and sat down.

"Robby Ray found a suicidal note in Miley's desk in her bedroom. It….it mentioned you." He broke off at the end. Nick sat there in silence.

"M-me?" He stuttered.

"I'm sorry man. I really am." Kevin said, patted his shoulder, and left. Nicks body was numb. He did something that effected Miley _so much, _she thought about killing herself.

And he would never forgive himself for that.

**3 Years Earlier **

"We gather here today to mourn the death of a loved one…." The priest said. Nick, Kevin, and Joe were seated in the garden at Miley's mom's funeral. Nick was staring at Miley's face. Her eyes looked far away, and they were shining with tears. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see her sad face. It was more than he could bear. A song came on, and a quick flicker went through Miley's face. _Claire de Lune. Her lullaby. _He saw her face crumple as she cried and cried.

2 hours later, and it was over. He looked out his window, and saw Miley leaning out hers. She was saying something, but he didn't see anyone. Then, he saw her gaze was directed upwards. She was talking to her momma. Nick took in a deep breath, and decided to try it.

"Mrs. Stewart, if you can hear me, please come back. Miley needs you. Robby needs you. Heck, even I need you. What am I gunna do without your double chocolate chip brownies? And without you being there any time I needed someone to talk to. Sorry if me and Miley are confusing you right now, by talking to you at the same time. I'm gunna go, I'm sure you want to talk to her more anyways. Love ya Mrs. Stewart. See you soon." He was about to go back in his room, when he realized something. "And if not? See you later."

**1 Month Earlier**

Nick sat alone at home. There was nothing on TV, Joe was out with Taylor, and Kevin was being a dork and cleaning his room. His parents were on vacation in the West Indies. They often went on exotic vacations like that, He sighed a long, loud sigh, and got off the couch. He looked around the room for his cell phone, and flipped it open, hoping to see a text from Miley. Or a call. Or any form of communication would have been nice. He decided to say something.

**To: Miley**

**Miles, where have u been??**

He gave her a couple minutes to respond, and then sent another one.

**To: Miley**

**Miley, r u ignoring me?**

_Slam. _He looked out his window, and noticed Miley moving around upstairs. She made no move for her phone, even though he could see it on her desk. He sighed. She was being so…odd. They hadn't talked in weeks, as if Miley was purposefully avoiding him. He rubbed his temples, and continued to stare through her window. He knew it was kind of stalkerish, but he needed to know if she even got the texts. He decided on sending out another one.

**To: Miley**

**We need 2 talk. Call me plz**

Still no movement towards her phone. He groaned. What was up with her? He went downstairs to use the bathroom. When he was out, he looked in her window again. She wasn't there. And neither was her phone. She must have just gone. He texted her again, hoping that she'd at least reply to this one.

**To: Miley**

**Call me now.**

_Send. _He sat around at home for a while, and figured there was nothing to do. So he went down to his basement, and looked for a movie. They had a very big collection, and he had trouble picking one. He narrowed it down to five options; Superbad, American Gangster, I am Ledged, Rush Hour 3, and 1408. Since he couldn't decide, he figured he'd watch all of them. It's not like he had anything better to do.

After two movies, his eyes hurt, and he had a headache. Nick wasn't the lazy type, but he was too comfy to get up. After laying there for 5 minutes, he slowly rolled off the pullout couch, and got on his feet. _Maybe a walk will help. _He grabbed his shoes and a sweatshirt, and walked downstairs.

"I'm going for a walk!" He yelled.

"Alright!" Kevin responded, still cleaning. God, he was such a dork! Nick walked outside, and immediately felt a little better. _Just a quick walk around the block. That's all I need. _He took in all his familiar surroundings. The house that had the scary old man, who Miley said looked like a bat. The abandoned lot where him, Miley, Kevin, Joe, Mandy, and Lilly had all played an intense game of truth or dare. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Hmm…Nick. Truth or dare?" Joe asked. Nick thought about it. He was feeling rather daring, so he said dare. Joe smiled evilly. "Alright baby bro, you asked for it. I dare you…to kiss Miley!" He exclaimed. Miley opened her mouth wide, and Nick put on a fake expression of horror. But really, he was overjoyed! It was an excuse to kiss Miley! He shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Can't back down on a dare." He said simply. She nodded, and gulped. Slowly, they leaned forward, and their lips locked. And for ten, beautiful seconds, Nick was happy. He forgot about anything he was thinking about just a second ago, and lived. Their future relationship flashed through his head. Then, Joe pulled them apart._

"_Ok guys, I said kiss, not make out." He snickered. Miley turned red and muttered something about Joe being immature, but Nick was smiling. Miley looked up and saw his face. And hers broke out into a smile too. _

He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize how far he'd walked. He was all the way at Modern Pizza. Just as he was about to turn around to head back home, he noticed something. It was Miley. With Jake Ryan.

_No_

His heart fell, and everything else around him blanked out. And when they kissed, something inside him snapped, and he let out a quiet cry. She pulled away and said something.

"Miley?" He questioned. She turned around, and the same look of horror crossed her face as it did that day in the lot, but this time, for a very different reason. He could feel his face getting angrier. "I knew something was going on!!" He turned around and started walking away.

"Nick wait!!" She called after him, but he was already gone.

There was no turning back after this. Nick wiped away the angry tears that dared to escape his eyes, and ran all the way back home.

There was nothing left for him.

* * *

**Sorry for all you Niley lovers. Hmm...maybe they'll get back together! Or maybe this is only a twoshot. Tell me! In your reviews! You know u love it when i say that! **

**Button, click the. Says, it review.**

**Translation: CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox, CrazeeBabee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken so long. I have been INSANELY busy**. **From weddings, to school, to sleepovers, to my parents using the computer, I just haven't had a chance to update! So here you go!**

* * *

"No, dad, you don't understand. I just really don't want to see him today." Miley was sitting at her couch, reading the latest _Seventeen _magazine.

"But Miles, I don't get it. Just the other day you were crazy over him. What could have happened at that pizza place?" Her dad questioned. Miley sighed, put the magazine down, and faced him.

"Daddy. Please. You just don't understand the mind of a teenage girl." Her dad sighed, and stood up.

"Your right darlin, I really don't." He walked out into the kitchen, leaving Miley to her thoughts. She was worried. She was scared. After Nick left, Jake had confronted her.

"_Miley?" She turned around to see a very confused Nick Jonas standing there. Then his face got angry. "I knew something was going on!!" He turned around and started walking away._

"_Nick wait!!" She called after him, but he was already gone. She tried to go after him, but Jake stopped her._

"_What's going on? I thought you ended it with him!" He questioned. She looked up at him, and saw he was angry._

"_I'm sorry Jake. I really am. There are just a few things I need to take care of." She tried. She shook his head._

"_Well until you 'take care of it'," He said sarcastically, "We're over." He whipped around and stormed away._

"_I'm sorry." She called after him. But he didn't respond. With that, she crumpled on to the floor. People stopped and stared. She knew it, but she didn't care. _

"_Hey!" She heard, "Isn't she that Miley girl who went out with Jake Ryan and Nick Jonas??" Some teenage girl asked excitedly. _

"_OH MY GAWD IT IS!" Her friend screeched. She saw a flash behind her closed eyes, and realized it was a camera man. _

"_Say cheese baby!" He said in a think Bronx accent. She stayed crouched down, tuned out to everything but her beating heart. And each beat brought her more and more fear. More sadness, and more regret. Each beat reminded her of one other tragedy. But then, the familiar lyrics popped into her head, and gave her strength._

When you love someone, and _you_ break _their_ heart, don't give up on love, have faith restart.

Just hold on.

A phone call brought her back from her reverie.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads._

_If I lay here._

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lay with me and-_

"Hello?" She answered.

"Miley? It's…me." The familiar voice replied. _Dammit, why didn't I check the caller ID!? _

"Oh…hey Nick." Her voice faltered when she said his name.

"I think we need to talk."

"Joe we have a _slight _problem!" Taylor whispered in her iPhone.

"Yeah babe?" He muttered. Taylor had woken him up. What time was it anyways?

**1:57**

Oh.

"Whats the problem?" He said, trying to sound more awake. She giggled.

"I didn't wake you…did I?" She asked.

"At this time? Never." He said sarcastically. All of a sudden, she sounded serious.

"Joe Joe, guess who is scheduled to come to my concert." He thought about it. But for some reason, the only thing she could think of was how Miley used to call him Joe Joe, and how much he hated it. Not that he thought about it, he thought it was kind of cute.

"I have no idea." He answered.

"Drew Hardwick." She said weakly. Joe was stunned. Then he was angry.

"The nerve of that _stupid _boy, showing up at _your _concert, when he _knows _you go out with me! You know what; I can beat him up if you want. I think I will. Yeah, just give me a date and a place and it'll be done. For you, of course." He rambled. Taylor laughed.

"Wow Joe, someone's angry. What did I tell you about stress problems?" She joked, trying her hardest to lighten the mood. But she knew her Joe Joe, and she also knew that once he got angry, there was no stopping him. "I'm sorry baby, but trust me, I will try my _hardest _not to communicate with him." He grumbled something, but then sighed.

"Alright babe. If you can work through this, I can to. I mean, who's the man around here anyways?" He asked. She laughed, and smiled.

"Can't wait for tonight!!" She shrilled. He smiled at her happiness.

"Taylor, there's something I need to tell you. Something important." He said. He'd been waiting for this moment, and he couldn't ruin it.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" She said, instantly worried.

"Oh no…but I just want to say something." He paused, and took a deep breath. "I really, really lo-"

"Oh Joe Joe you'll have to save it! My um…agent is here. Discussing a new album idea. I gotta run. See ya later, figure skater!" She said in a rush, and hung up, leaving Joe alone.

"All in time, Valentine." He whispered, completing their well known salutations. But it just didn't seem real this time.

xoxo

Across town, Taylor was sitting on her couch, alone. Her agent wasn't really there. She just didn't want to hear Joe say those three words. They scare her. She knows what happens when people say those three words. Nothing goes right. And Taylor? She wanted _everything _to do perfect. Because she did love Joe…she just didn't like saying it out loud.

Nick sat on his bed feeling like a horrible person. The conversation he'd had with Miley didn't go so great, to say the least.

"_I think we need to talk." Silence on the other end. "Miley?"_

"_Yeah." She sighed. "I'm all ears."_

"_What happened? Honestly Miley, what? I mean, I told you I love you. Does that even _mean _anything to you? Or is it just like, 'oh one more boy trying to get with me?' Because that's how it seems." He ended with a huff. The line was quiet for a minute, but then Nick heard muffled tears._

"_I'm sorry." She choked out. "Because if that's how you feel, I don't think we should be together anyways." Nick mentally kicked himself._

"_No Miles, I'm sorry! I just meant…" _

"_No Nick, I'm sorry. Listen I…I have to go do…I gotta go. Bye." She stuttered, and quickly hung up. But what she didn't know was that Nick was watching her through his window, and saw every tear she cried. _

_Drop, drop, drop on her bedroom floor. _

"_Please, God, don't let her try to commit suicide again. Not for me." _

Did that mean he and Miley were…over? It was horrible, saying those words. He glanced over at her window, only to see her face staring back at him. She looked shocked for a second, but then she quickly ducked back inside. He let himself smile. She was watching him, just like he was watching her.

xoxo

"Miley Stewart if you don't answer this phone I swear to you I will come to your house right now and demand you talk to me!!" Click. The line went dead. It was Lilly, again. Miley sighed, and continued reading her book. She had just started it, and it was one of her favorites. _ Down the Rabbit Hole; An Echo Falls Mystery. _She was always a sucker for a good mystery book. The phone rang again. Miley didn't even have to check who it was.

"Ok Miley, you win this time. My moms making me stay home today and do chores. Like, who does those anyways? Yeah so Miley, please, _please _for the love of all that is good_, CALL ME!" _She shouted before hanging up again. _Hmm…that's the…7__th__ call from Lilly in 1 hour. I believe that's a new record. Maybe if I call back, I'll tell her. _Or she could just tell her at school. That seemed like a much better plan. All of a sudden, she realized how oddly quiet it was. _Music always cures quietness. _She grabbed her new iPod nano, and plugged it into her doggy speaker. The song she was listening to last night blared through the speakers, almost deafening her.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you want my future forget my past_

Miley danced around her room, screaming along to the music. She loved this song. Oliver always made fun of her, but hey, he's a _boy _for Pete's sakes. He has no say in what she should listen to. Finally the music ended with;

_Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down zigazig ah.  
If you wanna be my lover._

Miley collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Dancing like crazy was defiantly a workout. There was an awkward silence for a minute, and then her next song came on.

_The dawn is breaking._

_A light, shining through_

_You're barely waking,_

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

_Doo da doo do do_

Miley ran over to her iPod, and turned it off. _Why did that song have to come on? _It was their song.

_I somehow find, when you and I, collide._

xoxo

Nick laughed as he watched Miley flail around, singing Wanna Be by the Spice Girls. She was so beautiful. So…perfect. She collapsed on the floor afterwards, worn out. When the next song came on, Nick almost cried.

Collide.

"_What are you listening to!" He yelled. She skipped over, and gave him a ear piece. Immediately, he started singing it. Staring right at her, singing it. She smiled, and blushed. _

"_I'm worried I won't see your face, light up again!" he sang. She smiled, and he laughed. "Ok, I saw it. Now I'm good." She laughed, and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Wow Stewart, you've got muscles."_

"_Yeah I do!" He shook his head sarcastically, and was about to head back to his house. "Hey Nick! Want to make that our song?" She abruptly asked. He looked at her for a moment, and then slowly nodded._

"_I'd like that. See you later, Miles." _

"_Bye Nicky."_

* * *

**Ahhh Collide. That's my song to, with SOMEONE...hehe. You know the drill. Read...and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohhhhh TWO chapters in ONE day! That's...more then one!! :) **

* * *

"YOU SHOULDA SAID NO! YOU SHOULDA GONE HOME! YOU SHOULDA GONE TWICE FOR YA LET IT ALL GO!!" Joe screamed. He, Kevin, Nick, Taylor, and Taylor's best friend Krista were in the car driving to Taylor's concert. Krista and Taylor were cracking up and Joe's impressions, Kevin was patting him on the back, saying "Please, leave the singing to Taylor." And Nick was….sitting there. Something really interested him on the floor. Taylor wiped away her tears from laughing so much, and slid over to Nick.

"Come on Nicky, smile! Cheer up. I want you to have _fun _tonight, and not worry about some girl. Ok?" She whispered. He glanced up at her, still not smiling. She sighed. "Nick. Am I gunna have to tickle you?" She asked. Nick rolled his eyes. Taylor always acted like he was five.

"I'll pass. Not ticklish anyways." He mumbled.

"Whatever Nick. But if your not happy, neither is Joe. And Joe Joe better be happy!" She said, and giggled. Nick rolled his eyes again, and gave her a really scary fake smile. Taylor flinched, and frowned.

"Listen Nicholas. If you don't _perk _up, I swear, I'll kick you out." Nick's eyes widened in surprise. When Taylor was angry, she was scary.

"Fine." He grumbled. Taylor sighed, and leaned over closer.

"Give her a call. Write her a note. Do _something _to mend the relationship, even if it wasn't necessarily your fault. Trust me, it works every time." She gave him a comforting smile, and turned back to Joe. Nick thought about it. _A note…might be perfect. _

xoxo

_Dear Miley,_

_Hi. Well, I'm gonna start this by saying, sorry. I feel like everything has been going wrong for us. I mean, first I caught you kissing Jake Ryan, then I call and I said that stupid, stupid thing. But Miles, why did you do it? I mean, I thought we were perfect. It was like, me and you were the super couple. Joe and Taylor came next. And I thought we had it all. But apparently, Jake had something better to offer. _

_The first time I saw you, when we first moved next door, I wrote about you in my little journal I had. I'm pretty sure you read it, but here's what it said anyways. __**Hi Book. I just moved to a new house. I live next to a girl. She's pretty. Bye! **__That's exactly what it says. I'm sure you remember. But that's exactly how I still feel. Only now, I would describe you as beautiful. I know I said some things. And I thoroughly apologize. Miley, you are my life. And without my life, how can I continue to live? Remember Miles, even the best fall down some times. I love you. And I hope you love me back._

_--Nick_

xoxo

"Hey Lilly. Anything going on tonight?" Miley asked into the phone. She heard Lilly squeal on the other line.

"MILEY YOU'RE ALIVE!!" She screamed. Miley rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I believe so! So what are you doing tonight?" She asked again. Lilly scoffed.

"Well I believe _you're _sleeping over…" She suggested. Miley laughed.

"Be there in five."

"Bye Daddy!" She yelled as she ran up the hill to Lilly's house.

"Call me to say goodnight!" He called after her. She ignored him, and ran into the house. He chuckled, and drove away.

"I'm _here!" _ She called. Lilly ran down and grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh God Miley I haven't seen you in like a week. You are a horrible, horrible person." She scolded. "But I have some fun fun FUN planned for tonight!" She shrilled. She looked so giddy that Miley had to laugh.

"Speak!!" She yelled. Lilly smiled, and took out a piece of paper that was folded up in her pocket. Seeing Miley's amused face, she laughed.

"Ok I know I'm a dork. But I wrote it all down. See maybe if you were _around _I wouldn't be so bored…" She said, pretending to be upset. Miley rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Lilly's shoulder. Lilly jumped back, and stuck her tongue out. "Gosh Miley first you ditch me, now you hurt me! Read the paper quick, before I kick you out." She joked. Miley unfolded the paper, and read.

**Miley, if you're reading this that means you are FINALLY at my house! Ok so here's what we're going to do.**

**Watch movies. ALL NIGHT!! Sad one's, love one's (or not?), action, comedy, drama, CHIC FLIC, and anything else you want. **

**Eat. Ice. Cream. I've got tons.**

**Tell secrets. You know you love it!**

**Go down to the pool. I just got a new bikini! And the hottest guys go. **

**Jam out to music.**

**Dress up in my older sisters clothes. She's at a concert all night, so all her cute clothes are home! Photo shoot baby!**

**Make insanely amazing videos.**

**Go SHOPPING!**

**And lastly, talk. I think you know what I'm talking about.**

**Think we won't have enough time? THINK AGAIN! This is an all-weekend, all-nighter sleepover. Get hyped up on sugar, Mrs. Stewart!!**

Miley smiled once she was done reading. "Lilly Trustcot, have I ever told you I loved you?" They linked arms, and skipped down the halls.

"Maybe once or twice." She said casually. Miley laughed, and for the first time in a while, honestly felt happy.

Two and a half hours later, they had finished their first movie.

"Oh my GOD I cry every time. I honestly do!" Lilly was saying through her tears. The Notebook was their favorite movie, and they both had small tears going down their faces.

"Me to Lils." Miley sniffled.

"God…he's so hot when he's older! He's a piece of man candy!!" Lilly screamed. Miley glanced over at her in disgust.

"When he's an old man?" She asked, shocked. Lilly burst out laughing.

"No, Mrs. Superstar. When he's…._hot!" _She emphasized. Miley nodded, and went over to Lilly's ginormous DVD collection.

"Wow this is just like the Jonas' collection." Miley commented. Lilly glanced over at her.

"Yeah so how bout this one?" She randomly said, pulling out Saw three.

"Um how about…no? Lilly, I'm fine. I know you're all worried I'll have a nervous breakdown about Nick. Or something. But I won't! Ok, believe me." She assured her.

"Yeah whatever! Pick a movie." She commanded. Miley studied the shelves. She narrowed it down to her top five. _Sweeny Todd, Juno, Dan in Real Life, Nanny Diaries, _and_ Rush Hour Three. _

"These!" She yelled, and threw them across the room so they hit the couch. Lilly's eyes widened, then she groaned.

"Miley. Come on. Sweeny Todd? Its so scary!_" _She complained

"Hey," Miley said, snatching the DVD away, "Don't confuse me by telling me to pick one, and then yelling at me! Now put it in!" she commanded. Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but then put it in anyways.

"If I wet the bed tonight, it's your fault." She grumbled. Miley smiled.

"Anything for you…my love." She said, quoting their favorite line from Flapjack. Lilly laughed, and pressed the play button on the remote.

"Here we go…." She said spookily.

And their night began.

"BURN BURN BURN BABY BURN!" Taylor sung out to the audience, adding her signature squeak to the end of the last "burn". She felt a rush of happiness sweep over her. "THANK YOU LA!" She yelled into her microphone. They cheered one last time, and she started up on her next song.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello, little did I know _

_That you were Romeo _

_You were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_'Cause you were Romeo, _

_I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real _

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town _

_And I said _

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring _

_And said _

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_We were both young when I first saw you_

She finished her song with a satisfying last note. She glanced behind her, and saw Joe jumping up and down like a crazed fan, yelling "I LOVE YOU TAYLOR!!" She giggled, and turned back to her audience.

"That song is dedicated to _MY _Romeo!" She yelled into her mic. "Thank you _so _much guy's, this concert was amazing, and I hope my next one's just as great!! San Fransico, here I come!" She finished, and ran off the stage into Joe's arms. He pulled her into a close hug.

"You were amazing out there." He whispered. She smiled up at him, and kissed him on the lips. As he pulled her away, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping them away. She sniffled, and leaned into his chest.

"I love you." She said softly. He blinked, and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too." He said, surprised. "Tay, what's up?" She sniffled, and picked up her head.

"Have you ever wondered…what having a child would be like?" She asked after a moment. He took a step back.

"What? Taylor…we're only seventeen. What's going on?" He questioned.

"I took the test. Joe Joe, I'm pregnant. And the baby's yours." She said simply, like it's something she said every day. Joe blinked, then started backing up.

"Taylor…wha…" He managed to get out. She ran up to him, and jumped into his arms. He held her loosely, to dazed to do anything else.

"I took the test right before I came. I'm sorry baby. I really am." She said, her voice muffled from his chest. Right then, Kevin walked over.

"Hey guys and gals. What's up?" He asked, totally oblivious to everything. Then he noticed Joe's face. "Are you guys ok?" He asked again, more concerned this time. Taylor wiped her eyes, and tried to maintain her composure.

"We're fine Kevin. Thanks." She said shortly. Kevin glanced up at Joe one last time before walking in the back room with Nick and Krista.

"I'm a father?" Joe finally said. Taylor actually managed to smile.

"Yeah Joe Joe. You're a father." She said, trying to cheer him up. He looked down at her, and smiled.

"Taylor Swift, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen walk this planet, and I will never, ever stop loving you." He said, and she smiled.

Things were defiantly working out fabulously.

* * *

**OMG Taylor is pregnant! I would have never guessed... **


End file.
